The 221b Letters
by Slafenog
Summary: The series of letters that passed between Mr Emile Sigerson and Mr Mycroft Holmes from 1891-1894. Post-FINA. A 221b Challenge fic.
1. My dear Mr Mycroft Holmes

__

Hello! This is my first published fic, and my first Sherlock Holmes ever, so please be kind. As ever, Sherlock Holmes and his brother, Mycroft, and Mr Emile Sigerson are the property of Sir Arthur Conan Doyle and his estate. The use of the name 'Mrs. Gladys Hutchinson' as the alias for Dr Watson is my own, however. This is a '221b Challenge' fic, which means that the story itself will be a series of 221-word drabbles, the last word of each beginning with the letter 'b'.

* * *

The 221b letters,  
A 221b Challenge fic  
By Slafenog

* * *

Florence, May 28, 1891

_My Dear Mr Mycroft Holmes_

_I have not written you thus in quite some time, and I wonder if you do not remember me. My name is Emile Sigerson. We, along with your brother, were childhood friends, if you recall._

_I was very upset and quite sorry to hear of the recent death of dear Sherlock. Not meaning to disrespect the deceased, it is a wonder that he was unable to throw off his attacker. I am sure that this occurrence comes as quite a shock to you. Please accept my most sincere apologies and sympathy for this terrible time you have been through._

_Though my long time patron, Professor Morrison Arthur, has recently passed on, many of his colleagues remain anxiously in need of me. As such, I am secure in my livelihood for the foreseeable future, and will not likely be in want of funds for some time._

_Please write to me soon. I am curious to hear from you, and to the current wellbeing of my dear friend, Mrs Gladys Hutchinson, with whom you and I met that fascinating Greek man, the interpreter Mr Melas, at your Diogenes Club._

_Once again ever so anxious to hear from you,_

_Yours sincerely,_

_Emile Sigerson_

_PS Again, I extend my sympathies over the loss of your brother._

* * *

Would any of you readers be interested in a 'translation' drabble inserted inbetween each of the actual letters?

Please reveiw, and tell me what you think!

Until The Next Update,

Slafenog


	2. My dear Mr Emile Sigerson

__

Hello! As per the request of several reveiwers, I have decided to write the 'translations' of each letter in this series. However, as per the request of several other reveiwers, I have not inserted them in between the letters in the original story, but have decided to post them in their own seperate story, entitled The 221b Translations. This way, those with knowledge of the canon, or who want to figure out the Holmes brother's code for themselves can do so, and those new to the fandom, or who want to know exactly what each brother is thinking can learn. Hopefully, this will work out!

As ever, Sherlock Holmes and his brother, Mycroft, and Mr Emile Sigerson are the property of Sir Arthur Conan Doyle and his estate. The use of the name 'Mrs. Gladys Hutchinson' as the alias for Dr Watson is my own, however. This is a '221b Challenge' fic, which means that the story itself will be a series of 221-word drabbles, the last word of each beginning with the letter 'b'.

* * *

The 221b Letters,  
A221b Challenge fic  
By Slafenog

* * *

London, June 2, 1891

_My Dear Mr Emile Sigerson_

_I was beyond delighted to receive your letter. It has been some time since last we spoke, but I still remember you quite clearly. I do wonder, though, why it is you are contacting me now, so suddenly._

_I thank you for your sympathies regarding my late brother. You are correct in noting that the event came as quite a shock. I have also wondered that Sherlock was unable to survive his attack. My thought is that his attacker was a desperate man, and the Reichenbach Falls a dangerous place._

_Our mutual friend, Mrs Gladys Hutchinson, has had a terrible time as late. A sister of hers has just passed on, and her husband is in declining health. All told, she is doing as well as expected. I'm sure a word from a friend would not go amiss. Have you her address?_

_It is comforting to hear that you are secured of work at present, though I am saddened to hear of your Patron's passing. Death seems to be upon us all now more than ever. _

_I am as anxious as you to renew our relationship._

_Yours sincerely,_

_Mycroft Holmes_

_PS My memory is not as bad as you believe. I have enclosed some small notes, as a present for your birthday._

* * *

Please reveiw, and tell me what you think!

Until The Next Update,

Slafenog


End file.
